Chuck vs The Broken Window
by Willie.Volley
Summary: Sarah watches Chuck on surveillance when someone decides to visit him. My attempt at a bit of humour and drama. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you have time.


A/N: Another experiment with a different genre. Not my best writing but hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review if you have time. Much appreciation.

I've had a couple requests to extend my last story (Chuck vs. What Once You Wanted) but to me that story has its rightful ending. However, I'm planning on starting a sort of spiritual successor to it with a similar plot and themes. It'll hopefully be heaps longer and more fleshed out so that there won't be massive jumps in time. If you have any ideas that you'd like to share or if you think that extending the original story would be better, then let me know. Cheers!

* * *

Chuck vs. The Broken Window

For the average human being, staring at a live surveillance feed of a tall millennial reading a graphic novel on his bed wasn't their idea of riveting entertainment. In fact, it was right there next to watching paint dry and grass grow.

But for Sarah, this was equivalent to Saturday Night Live hosted by Alec Baldwin. Actually, it might have been more exciting since the surveillance had a marathon run time compared to the mere 90 minute SNL episodes.

Like a transfixed stalker, her eyes were glued to the screen, enough to make any mother worry incessantly that their child had formed a bizarre addiction. As an agent, Sarah's attentiveness was legendary but she didn't need to expend an ounce of effort into this soothing activity.

It was hardly her fault that in her forlorn state, she was dreaming wildly about her CIA asset. One barbaric fantasy melded into the next in a no-holds-barred sequence that would severely test the patience of even the calmest monk.

It had been many moons ago when she had watched her inaugural "Chuck Surveillance Tape". Soon after, she spent part of her leisure time at night watching live feeds in what she had come to affectionately call "Chuck After Dark".

An abrupt knock on the Morgan Door could be heard. Chuck's head snapped up like a dog that heard its owner shout, "Fetch!", before throwing a bone. Sarah watched him walk over to unlatch the window, eyes following the shimmering of the pixels.

A second head of brown hair joined Chuck's own hair that twisted and twirled with a flourish, jutting out at irregular angles. A short stature followed the second head into the room and made a beeline for the bed and sat down.

Sarah's veins instantly turned into icebergs large enough to sink the Titanic three times over.

"Hi, Chuck." Now that was just ripping off Sarah's catchphrases.

"Umm, hi, Jill," Chuck stammered nervously, words coming out like a stuttering tractor engine that had just been ignited for the first time in a decade.

Jill patted the vacant space on the bed next to her. Sarah willed him not to move, giving more effort than she would care to admit to send telepathic messages to Chuck to throw Jill out of his room. Preferably through the window. Closed.

But Sarah knew that wouldn't happen. She recognised the deer-in-the-headlights. And without a second thought she grabbed her keys burst through her door into her hallway, wondering momentarily if it was faster to just climb down through her window.

Sarah was really testing her engine out tonight. A Le Mans racer wouldn't have had the balls to speed down the road in the manner that she was. The engine began to whine as the gauges seemed to go haywire.

She turned onto Chuck's street and parked her car haphazardly, almost wrenching the handbrake out of the socket. Smoke was rising from under the hood, but still less than the smoke that was blowing out of her ears.

Casey, Chuck's neighbour and Sarah's partner, opened his door tentatively and stepped out, but before he could say a word a knife was protruding from his wooden door frame. He had just had that repainted.

Sarah continued her rampage down the courtyard to Chuck's window. Composing herself momentarily, she rapped on the window impatiently.

Sarah peeked inside. Jill was draped over Chuck, uttering sweet nothings into his ear, while he sat there like his soul had drifted away from his body.

She threw the window open and stepped in in one fierce motion. Both occupants of the bed froze and all three exchanged looks between each other.

Chuck found his senses and stood up. Again, Sarah beat him to the punch.

Pointing to his desk chair she sternly said, "Sit down over there and shut up." Chuck scurried over his desk and sat down meekly. This wasn't really how he planned his Wednesday night.

"So visitors coming in at odd times of night now?" Sarah questioned.

Chuck wondered whether or not he should speak. He glanced at the clock: 8:37pm. Hardly an odd time, one would think.

"What would Ellie and Devon think if they saw you with Jill instead of your girlfriend?"

Chuck thought they had agreed to be friends, although he hadn't broken the news to Ellie or Devon. Apparently, that just went out the front door. But he spoke anyway, "They have an overnight shift."

"Chuck can make his own decisions, Agent Walker," Jill piped up. Chuck barely knew what a decision was anymore.

Sarah glanced over at Chuck and deflated slightly. He was desperately eking out an intimate connection wherever he could. To cling onto someone that could help him in someway to garner at least a semblance of control in his life.

Or it could be to have some to boost his self-esteem. The longer he was forcefully held in this predicament, the less of a chance he would have to bring his dreams into fruition.

Jill had backed her into a corner. "Sarah, you're not the best influence on Chuck here. The more time he spends with you, the less we can tap into his potential."

"I want what's best for him. You're part of the reason of how he has lived his life for five years."

Chuck was in the strangest piggy-in-the-middle, unable to stop any of the words being thrown between the two women. He may as well have been one of those useless oversized teddy bear sold at Costco. "Guys, please…"

"Shut up, Chuck. Let your girlfriend do the talking tonight." Weird. He couldn't really conjure a time when he didn't let Sarah do all the talking.

"Come on, Chuck, we're leaving. You shouldn't let your handler talk to you like that." He was also quite sure Jill had told him to shut up on countless occasions when they had dated.

"No one's leaving yet," Sarah snarled, her anger reserves were emptying but she had one final push.

"Enough!" Chuck really just wanted to fall asleep. All three were silent, slightly resembling the last stand off in the _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_.

Jill's phone must have slipped out of her pocket onto the bed as it started ringing, cutting through the silence like hot knife through butter. Sarah immediately recognised Jill's overeagerness as she dived onto it.

She was about to press 'Ignore', when Sarah said, "Answer it on speaker," in that terrifying voice of hers. Sarah had also pulled out a knife and was brandishing it like a pissed off Gordon Ramsay.

"Do you have the package, yet?" A voice appeared through the speakers. Sarah was now subconsciously twirling the knife around her fingers.

"Um, no, sir," Jill replied softly.

"Well you had better get a hold of the Intersect soon. Fulcrum doesn't forgive easily." _Fulcrum_ , the rogue agency.

In a flash, Sarah thew the knife in to Jill's shoulder, lodging in her muscles. She grabbed Jill's hair and yanked it down.

"You were going to sell me out?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Do they know he's the Intersect?" Sarah whispered menacingly.

"No! They just know that I was going to acquire it tonight." Jill had told the truth, seeing that Chuck could probably get her out of this terrible predicament, or at least not have her imprisoned for the remainder of her life.

Sarah's eyes were still in bloodlust as she heaved Jill through the Morgan door, shattering the glass.

"Jesus!" Chuck squealed.

Casey burst out of his apartment, taking in the scene. Shards of glass was still pitter-pattering near Jill's unconscious body.

"Chuck, don't you ever think that I don't care about you because you're the only thing I care about." She proceeded to plant a searing kiss on Chuck's still open mouth.

When they finished, God knows how much later, she eyed the state of the window, breeze lazily blowing in. "We need to get that fixed."

"Uh huh." Then he drifted off into Wonderland.


End file.
